A Letter Unsent
by TJ Hix
Summary: This is my first ever fan fic...take it easy on me..lol...I plan on writing more stuff about Stalara my lvl 60 Rogue and when I post the next story...this letter will make more sense...otherwise...you'll prolly be confused.


14 Days Prior

The sharp wind whistled through the wooden shutters of Stormwind's buildings and homes. Nightfall was upon the city and most were settling down in the Taverns and shops…in hopes the bad weather would pass over them soon. Within the Blue Recluse, a young rogue busied herself in a back corner with her sheepskin parchment and quill. She would be leaving soon, but didn't want to embark on her long perilous journey without saying goodbye to a special somebody. It not like she wasn't coming back, but still, she didn't want her to worry.

_Dear Ayree, friend…Mentor,_

_Greetings. I just wanted to let you know that I would be departing soon. I just wish I could be telling you this face to face. However, my time grows short. I may not get another opportunity like this if I wait any longer. In a few of my ventures into the Black Rock Depths, I've noticed an ample supply of Dark Iron Scraps, Core of elements, and even some of the Elemental Fire you were seeking once before for that robe of yours. I'm gonna go in there and collect a lot for the both of us. Heh, who knows, it might come in handy for us in our future exploits…not to mention…Argent Dawn seems to love that stuff. Talk about some serious rep building…they might even let us go to Naxxaramas. Wouldn't that be fun? Another great adventure for Ayree and Stalara, the inseparable dynamic duo. Think of all the treasures that await us in there. I've even heard rumors of the legendary Bonescythe armor and Frostfire armor. Could you imagine us wearing that stuff…wow…it would be unreal._

_Sorry, I realize I got a little off topic there, but it's okay right? Anyway, don't worry my dear friend. I know this is a suicide mission, but I'll be okay. You taught me well all those months we traveled together. I couldn't have asked for a better ally to watch my back. Heh…and to think…it all started that one night we infiltrated those sunken ships in Darkshore with Shannon and those others who came to our aid. Heh, I don't think those stupid murlocs knew what hit them as we stormed those ships with utmost merciless assault. God I hate murlocs. Hehe, anyway, you have no reason to worry about me. I've went into more dangerous realms than the Black Rock Depths and came out okay…have I not? Heh, remember the time I walked into Black Wing Lair thinking it was the Spire? I came back didn't I? And Black Rock Depths will be no different._

_I have a great mentor after all. You've taught me all I need to know when it comes to survival. I'm very happy I met you Ayree. You've helped me more than I'll ever be able to repay. So I do what little things I can…in hopes one day you will accept it as payment for all you have done for me. Even then however, I still won't feel as though it is enough to show my admiration and love of you. However, it will appease me till I can do somethin better. I'd rather be strung up by barbed wire outside of Orgimmar, high upon it's arches then be without you for very long. As silly as this may sound and as corny as it may seem…you mean more to me Ayree than the very air I breathe. Heh, I can hear Shaoran and Remmy now, laughing at my silliness…obsessed much…hehe… I'm sorry if I'm coming off like that. It's not what I mean at all. Though, reading over this, I could see where someone would get that impression…and again, I'm sorry if it does. It's just…you've been a huge part of my life. You've helped me grow…and become not only a better rogue…but a better hero. You always put everyone else before you…no matter what items your needin…what treasures…you always push that aside to help others. Now it's my turn to do that for you. And Blackrock Depths is where I must go to begin this. And then I can only hope you accept my gracious gifts and look past my ignorance for even embarking on this personal quest. I'm gonna make you proud Ayree, you'll see. I promise._

_The crow caws at midnight. I pray upon the mercy of Mother Elune that this reaches you. Now, I must go. Take care Ayree. I'll be back before you know it._

_Love,_

_Stalara_

Stalara quickly rolled up her parchment and sealed it with the Knights Judgment Crest. She knew she didn't have time to get to the mailbox if she wanted to get the start she needed to Blackrock. The caravan was leaving in mere seconds and she couldn't afford to miss it. She walked over to Barkeep and lay 2 gold down with her parchment. The gnome looked at her inquisitively.

"Please make sure this makes it into the mail. I must be going with the greatest of urgency sir."

"Aye." The gnome squeaked as he picked up the two gold shillings and placed them in his coin.

And she was off. In her hurry, Stalara accidentally bumped into the Barmaid who was carrying three pitchers of Dwarven ale. The woman lost her balance as the pitchers went crashing onto the bar, spilling their contents all over everything…including Stalara's letter. Tiddlywinx jumped up on the bar yelling at Lilla.

"You stupid girl…look what you did!!?? I'll get a mop. Start cleanin this up!!"

Lilla quickly started picking up the loose garbage…napkins…spilled nuts…an old parchment with some weird crest on it. Surely nothing of much importance she thought as she tossed it in the waste barrel.


End file.
